When You Think Everything is Perfect
by OTHskater
Summary: Its Christmas Time and Naley is celebrating with thier four kids as well as the rest of the gang! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first OTH fic so please read and review!

Title- Five Years Later

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!

"mommieee!!" five year old Addy Elizabeth Scott jumped up from her spot on the couch and ran into the arms of her mother.

"hey baby." Haley said picking her up and swirling her just a little bit.  
"where is daddy?"

"he told me to watch TV, so he could get some work done." She said trying to imitate her dad, which caused Haley to laugh.

"okay you go back to watching TV and I'll go talk to daddy." Haley said putting Addy pack down, and patting her butt as she ran back to her little couch. Haley walked into the back of the apartment to find Nathan typing on his laptop, he had some funky music on which always helped him write.

"hey, old man." Haley said standing at the doorway leaning her head on the door frame watching Nathan as he turned around.

"hey, your home early."

"yeah we finished so I thought why not come home and see if my kid and husband still rember me." Haley said sarcasm dripping.

"I think we do." Nathan smiled at his wife. "come here." Haley strutted over and sat on Nathan's lap grabbing her hands as she sat.

"okay Santa I want a Barbie, and a pony and a pair of roller skates and some roller skates for my Barbie and pony's." Haley said acting like a five year old.

"your funny," Nathan said kissing Haley who deepened the kiss this being one of the first times they have gotten to be alone in almost a week.

"uhm," Nathan broke the kiss and they both turned around to see Addy standing there covering her eyes in the most dramatic ways.

"you guys are soo gross stop it!"

"sorry babe." Haley said

"can I go see Santa tonight?" Addy said as she put on her infamous puppy dog eyes on. Nathan rolled his eyes, the puppy dog eyes killed him he could never say no to his little girl.

"sure, lets go." Haley got off of Nathan's lap and went to grab her coat from the bed, as Nathan picked up Addy and started to tickle her as they headed out the door. Haley stood back and looked at her husband and daughter and smiled she never imagined she would be this happy. Little did she know in a matter of hours everything would change for better or worse.'

Okay so I hope you liked it, I don't know if I'll keep going, so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay just to clear some things up, Haley is a real estate agent and Nathan is a sports commentator (he sorta predicts games and writes about players stats I'm not sure if this is a real job but whatever.) Nathan also stays home with Addy because okay please keep reviewing because that helps me write.

"and I also want a bunny not a stuffed animal a real one , and I want an easy bake oven.." addy listed off her wish list to "Santa" in the mall as Nathan and Haley watched his arms around her shoulders and her arms around his waist in traditional Naley style. Haley smiled at her growing daughter as she came running towards her parents.

"I really think that I'm gonna get all the stuff I want! Santa said that I have been a great little girl this year!" Addy said excitement gushing out of her.

"well that's good alright why don't I take my girls out to dinner while were out?'

"well, well Mr. Scott we'd love to take you up on that offer." Haley said grabbing Addy's hand as they headed towards a restraunt.

"Haley James Scott ! you better not be in bed still!" Peyton and Jake walked in the Scott's apartment, knowing that ringing the doorbell would be useless.

"I'm not and I'm coming I swear you get more moody every time I see you!" Haley said walking out of her and Nathan's bedroom.

"oh please you and Nathan have more S-E-X than any one I know, I wonder every day how you only have one kid."

"ha-ha you're funny." Haley said as she grabbed her jacket and turned to Addy.

"okay I'm leaving baby, uncle Jake is gonna take you to school, and I'll pick you up have a good day." She said as she kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Jake, I owe you."

"yeah you do." Jake said as he laughed and sat down on the couch with Addy and was instantly memorized with latest cartoon. Peyton and Haley walked out of the apartment and got into Peyton's car, they were going Christmas shopping for Addy and Jenny and since they were only a year apart they liked most of the same things.

"so where is Nathan this morning?"

"he had a doctors appoiment, he said it was just a routine check up but I don't know he was really secretive about it."

"I'm sure it's okay." Peyton and Haley had grown close over the years and found not only the fact that they were both moms but that they liked the same music and movies and things like also.

"Nathan, we'd like you to play for us, I know that you said no in college but Addy is in school now, and lets face it our team needs you, sign on to the team and we can give you anything you need, including enough money to make sure your little girl can have everything she wants." Nathan sighed as he looked Coach Reynolds in the eye. He had gotten fired from his job almost 3 weeks ago and he couldn't support Haley and Addy on Haley's paycheck, he had also secretly wanted to play basketball again.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing."

"you are son, this will be great, I promise you aren't gonna regret this." Coach Reynolds said as he slid the contract over to Nathan who signed it. " we start practice tomorrow."

Now I don't know if you can sign on to a NBA basketball team without being drafted or whatever, but in this story let's say you can. Also I plan to write more Lucas/Brooke and Jake /Peyton in upcoming chapters, also for courtneylovejason I plan on making Addy a big daddies girl. Please review and leave your ideas on what should happen next!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews they really help me write and make the story better.

After Haley and Peyton finished there Christmas shopping, and took their gifts back to their houses Haley went to pick up Addy from school, on there way home they saw Nathan and Lucas playing basketball at the rivercourt.

"mommy! Stop the car! Uncle Lucas!" Haley smiled and parked next the court as Addy sprinted out of the car towards Lucas

"hey addy!" Lucas picked up the little girl, like most people in Tree Hill, Addy had Lucas wrapped around her little finger.

"hey uncle Lucas."

"how's my favorite niece?"

"I'm good I got to paint today at school! I made daddy a picture but don't tell him because it's a surprise." Lucas nodded, as he looked over at his brother and sister in law/ best friend. He could tell that Nathan wanted to talk to her alone. He could also tell from the anxious look on Nathan's face and the innocent look on Haley's face that Nathan hadn't told her.

"hey nate, you mind if I take Addy home with me? Brooke's making dinner and I know that Addy would LOVE some uncle Lucas time.."

"sure man, Addy be good okay?" Haley said hugging her daughter.

"I will mommy. Bye daddy." Addy said hugging her dad. As Haley helped Addy get into Lucas's car Nathan smacked his brother on the back.

"thanks."

"it's okay I can take a hint. Tell her this is a good thing." Lucas smiled at his brother glad he got to do what he wanted.

"so what you want to do now that were kid free?" Haley said hugging Nathan.

"uh lets go home, I have to tell you something and it's more of a at home thing."

"why is that?"

"cause I'm not sure how you're gonna take it."

_Flashback _

"_Nathan the company has to down size, we have 5 sports commentators and since you've been here the least amount of years, we have to let you go."_

"_what?!" Nathan said now angry as he stood defensively. "I have a daughter Christmas is coming soon what is she supposed to do?! How am I gonna get her presents with no paycheck?!" _

"_Nathan I'm really sorry, I have to fire 3 more guys and I don't wont to but I'd be happy to give any recommendation you want or need."_

"_come on I need this job please just till the end of the year."_

"_I cant Nathan, I'm sorry."_

"_okay, well thanks for having me for 3 years."_

"_bye Nathan, I hope you can find something else." Nathan walked out of his boss's office, this had been the prefect job, he had started during his second year in college, he got to be home with Addy when Haley had to work, which he loved and they had a special bond because of. Plus it paid for things that Addy and Haley wanted. It had always been that way Haley's paycheck paid for the bills and groceries and Nathan's paid for extra stuff. Nathan rubbed his head in his hands as he sat in the parking lot, how could he screw up again. _

"_what am I gonna do?"_

_End flashback_

"I don't get it, you were writing stuff and working, Nathan three weeks?!"

"Haley I couldn't tell you I mean your so busy and you were so excited about Christmas, and so was Addy I couldn't let you all down because I got fired."

"well it's hardly your fault you got fired babe. I mean we'll figure something out you can get another job."

"well actually I did.'

"what?! That's great! where? doing what?"

"well you remember when the Net's wanted to draft me, and I didn't take it because Addy was little and I wanted to stay home with her well she is in school now and Coach Reynolds called me again and he wanted me to play this season!"

"Nathan that's great! Well what did you say? I mean you have to like try out right?"

"well here's the biggest part, I signed the contract already."

"what?"

"this morning, come on Haley it's great the pay is great and I'll get able to play basketball again."

"yeah that is a good thing I mean I want you to be happy. But didn't you also turn them down at first because they practice and whatever in New Jersey."

"yeah but I mean I'll go for practice during the week and play a game on Fridays and then I'll be home on the weekends."

"nate." Haley said all of a sudden she realized why Nathan was so nervous about telling her. "that's not a good arrangement, Addy is gonna die over the week days not seeing you."

"but I'll call every night. Please Haley just be happy I mean we aren't gonna have to worry about money anymore I can give you and Addy any thing you want, please just be happy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about being laid off or about signing the contract but it was for you and Addy, I had to do it."

"I'm happy for you Nathan I am but I just think that after you leave and start the season we're not gonna be the same our family or our marriage."

"that's not gonna happen I swear Haley I'm not gonna let that happen, you know that you and Addy mean every thing to me."

"I know." Haley gave Nathan a hug, she wanted him to be happy she just knew that this was gonna change every thing. "I love you Nathan I love you for taking care of us the way you do, I really do."

"I love you too hales." Haley pulled away from Nathan and headed to their kitchen.

"so what does my NBA star want for dinner?"

"let's order a pizza you know celebrate a little." Nathan said raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"nate! You dirty little basketball star." Haley said as she threw as dish towel at him.

"what I mean it's only right we celebrate."

"celebrate what daddy?" Addy said as she scurried into the house. Her long light brown hair flowing behind her. Haley's heart broke as she saw her daughter climb into her daddy's lap and snuggle her head on her chest, and as Haley watched Addy's face slowly break as Nathan explain to her the new "arrangements". When Nathan finished explaining what was going to happen, Addy slowly got down from his lap and walked quietly to her room. She stopped half way looking back at her parents with tear filled eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you daddy. A lot." Haley saw that Nathan's heart was breaking to, so she wrapped her arm around him.

"you know I'm always gonna support you but I'm gonna miss you too."

Okay so the juicy stuff is coming up, Haley will eventually tell Nathan how she really feels, (a juicy Naley fight) and Nathan will fix things with Addy.(some sweet father/daughter moments) in the next chapters! Please review!!!

Please review I'm loving every one's reviews!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Please review!

It had been 2 weeks since Nathan signed the contract, he started to go back and forth three days after Christmas and now Haley and Addy were back to work and Nathan was leaving again for the week, the family walked into Karen's café, Karen had offered to watch Addy before and after school since she played well with Karen's son Kenny.

"Hey guys." Karen said clearing off a table.

"Hey well were just dropping off Addy." Nathan said setting down Addy's pink backpack. "Okay Ad, I'm gonna be home in three days, we don't have a game Friday and I get to come home early!" Nathan said hoping his daughter would be excited at this news. Addy smiled softly.

"Okay I'll see you in three days." She gave her dad a small hug and then turned to find Kenny. Nathan sighed Addy hadn't been herself around him since he told her about joining the Nets. She never cuddled up to him while he watched games on TV and she almost never wanted him to read her bedtime stories anymore even though he had read to her every night practically since birth.

"Hales why don't you and Addy come up to New Jersey with me? I mean I hate this leaving her and her being mad at me this wasn't supposed to happen until she was 15 and I wouldn't let her date."

"Well with this schedule you wouldn't know." Haley said as she turned and left the café quickly grabbing Karen's attention as she left.

"Haley wait!" Nathan walked outside to find his wife leaning against their car.

"Can you unlock the doors please?" Nathan obeyed and got in himself.

"Haley what's wrong?"

"every night she prays that you'll come home sooner or that your basketball team can be moved to Tree Hill, she has made endless pictures for you in school and when you get home you don't even tell her that they are pretty, she misses you Nathan, and I don't want her to be like some people in Tree Hill, you know the kids who's parents are gone and don't take care of her." Nathan started to speak but Haley quickly cut him off,

"and it's not just Addy I miss you Nathan I mean, I work all day and take care of Addy and sometimes I want to spend time with you and when you come home on the weekends it's never just _us_ and I miss that Nathan a lot. I'm not saying quit your job, just please try harder." Nathan groaned and started the car and headed towards the airport. Once they reached the airport and Nathan got his bags out and handed the keys to Haley.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you nate I just wish that you could juggle all this stuff better, I just don't want to see my little girl hurt, and sure she loved all her Christmas presents and getting everything she wanted but she'll _remember_ the times you weren't there."

"I know Haley and I'm gonna fix everything, I promise I'll be back in three days, and then I'll fix this I will you'll see." Nathan kissed Haley and made his way into the airport.

Later that Night……………

After a hectic day at work, Haley got up Addy from Karen's and they went home to a dinner of the gods. Macaroni and cheese. Haley had put Addy to bed almost two hours ago, and she was now looking at a old photo album of her and Nathan back during their first year of college, they didn't have the slightest clue what to do with a baby, but some how they managed to raise her and still be the prefect couple according to Brooke and Peyton. Haley felt tears roll down her cheeks at a group of pictures of Nathan and Addy, there was one of them on Addy's first Halloween Nathan had dressed up as a pirate and Haley had surprised him and dressed Addy up as a parrot, another one was one that Haley had taken of them when both of them were asleep on the couch Addy curled up on his chest. And the last one was Haley's all time favorite it was right after Addy had learned how to walk, and Nathan had taken her out to the rivercourt on morning and had dressed her in little sweats and put a sweat band around her head that drooped over her eyes, Haley had followed them down there and watched them for a while before blowing her cover, Nathan had put Addy on his shoulder's letting her try and throw the ball which never made it 3 feet in the air. Haley longed for things to be that good again but knew that it would be a long time before they would be that happy again.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Addy said walking into Haley's room she sat down next to Haley on the floor, tucking her feet underneath the blanket Haley had wrapped around her legs.

"I'm not crying honey." Haley said trying to wipe away the tears with out her daughter noticing.

"Is that me?"

"Yup that's you and daddy."

"I remember when he used to take me to play basketball, that was always a lot of fun." Addy said gazing at the pictures. "Why are you and daddy mad at each other all the time?"

"Addy were not mad at each other."

"Yeah you are when he comes home you all don't kiss any more or tell me to go to my room so you can have alone time, you shouldn't be mad at him mommy."

"And why not?"

"Because you love him and aunt Peyton says that love is what makes you smile when your tired." Haley hugged her daughter.

"How can you be five missy?"  
"I don't know." Addy laughed as her mom started to tickle her.

Three days later……………………

"Jane I really need you to pull through if we sell this house then you can take a long and relaxing vacation, yes... okay thank you see you in the morning." Haley hung up her cell phone and started at the mountain of paper work that she had to do.

"Adeline Isabel! Stop jumping on your bed and go to sleep!" Haley said. Work was piling up quickly and on this particular night Addy was hyper and wouldn't go to sleep. After almost 30 minutes of filing out paper work and finishing work Haley was starting to cut down her pile of work.

"Hey aren't you usually asleep by now?" Nathan said walking into the apartment.

"Hey! I was wondering where you were coming home!" Haley said jumping up from her seat, after her little talk with Addy she had been looking forward to Nathan coming home again.

"Sorry there was a delay and it was longer than I expected, is Addy asleep?"

"She supposed to be but she's hyped up on sugar so she's probably in there running in circles." Nathan laughed and kissed Haley.

"Okay well I'm gonna go tuck her in and then I was thinking I mean you have all day tomorrow to do that work, so maybe we could catch up? You know just us." Nathan said kissing Haley seductively, she deepened the kiss, but then broke it.

"You say goodnight to Addy and then we'll play." She said smiling like a love struck school girl.

"There is my little princess," Nathan said as he walked into Addy's room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hi daddy."

"How was your day at school today?"

"It was okay I guess, Ms. Frank spilled paint all over her dress and she said a bad word and then Mark told Hannah that he thought she had a big head and he had to go to time out." Nathan acted completely shocked as his little girl went on about her day at school.

"Hey baby why don't you and I spend the day together tomorrow."

"I have to go to school daddy."

"We can skip it for the day, I can take you wherever you want to go and we can do anything you want to do."

"Okay!' Addy said jumping in her bed a little.

"Hey daddy, before you go to sleep will you tell mommy you love her she doesn't get to hear that enough."

"I sure will, honey. Goodnight." Nathan said kissing Addy on her forehead and walked out of the room.

I hope to make the next chapters longer!

Please review

I'm loving all the reviews so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Daddy! Wake up! Let's go!" Addy said jumping on his and Haley's bed the next morning.

"Addy please ten more minutes."

"No." she said, folding her arms and pouting but continued to jump up and down. "You said we could go today! Now!"

"Why don't you go see mommy."

"She's in the shower and she's not taking me anywhere you are so get up!"

"Okay I'm up, you missy go get dressed and then watch some TV, I'll be ready in 30 minutes."

"Okay." Addy said quickly perking up and running off in her polka dot pajamas. Nathan walked into the bathroom and looking in the mirror grabbing his toothbrush from the cabinet.

"Hey 'bout time you woke up that girl has been awake since 5:30 this morning." Haley said stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself.

"Sorry I guess that plane ride wiped me out." Nathan said putting his arms around Haley's waist.

"Might not have been the plane ride." Haley said smiling, as she kissed him. They had a fun filled night last night. Although they hadn't solved any of their problems, they had fixed the intimacy factor in their marriage. "you know addy is really excited about spending the day with you, just please don't let her have too much sugar and make sure she is good."

"Please hales I can take care of our daughter."

"I know but sometimes you like to spoil her."

"What are you talking about me spoil Addy?" Nathan tried to fake anger. Haley just laughed.

"Daddy! Can we _please_ go now! I'm dressed and ready to go." Addy said sitting on the floor trying to tie her shoes. She had dressed her self reasonably in a pink t- shirt and blue jeans.

"Okay I'm almost ready you work on those laces, and I'll work on some clothes." Nathan said walking to his closet and pulling out something to wear. Haley got her papers for work all together.

"okay guys I'm leaving, addy please be good for your daddy." Haley said as she leaned over and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

I just wanted to see if anybody is reading this any more I know its been a LONG time since I have updated but life gets busy real quick so if people are still reading than I'll keep writing I still have a few ideas to make it dramatic and juicy but tell your ideas too! Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note- Thank you all so much for the great reviews they made my day!**

"oh hey I thought the monkeys had eaten you." Haley James Scott joked from her spot on the couch as her husband Nathan walked through the door holding their daughter in his muscular arms.

"yeah we barley made it out alive." He said walking toward the little girls bedroom. Dropping the souvenirs they had picked up at zoo along with way. Once he reached the room that was covered in pink paint and Barbie's, he laid the girl down on the bed waking her.

"sorry Addy go back to sleep."

"thanks for taking my to the zoo daddy." She said trying to beat the tiredness that was taking over.

"your welcome baby."

"it was fun." Nathan smiled at his daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead before she conked out and was asleep for the night. Nathan walked back out to Haley was reading a book in front of the fireplace.

"hey." Nathan said sitting next to her on the couch.

"hey so did she wear you out?" Haley asked putting her legs on his lap.

"pretty much I have no idea where she got all that energy," he said sighing to himself.

"seriously but you know what I've been home all afternoon just relaxing and I have a lot of energy." She said seductively as she kissed him passionately on the lips. The two started a heated make out session, then Nathan pulled away.

"Haley. We cant." Haley stopped kissing his neck and sat up.

"what?"

"I have a 4 am flight tomorrow, and Addy wore me out today." Haley sat there and stared at her husband.

"well if you lived here then this wouldn't be a problem." Haley muttered getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Hales." Nathan said following her. " I didn't mean it like that." Haley sharply turned and gave Nathan one of her notorious stares.

"Don't you dare say you didn't mean it like that, I understand completely you don't wanna have sex with me because once again you have to put your self first!" Haley said as she walked towards the bedroom.

" I put my self first for the first time in five years to take a job that I have always dreamed of!" Nathan yelled.

" how dare you say that! I realize you put addy first in everything and I love you for that she loves you for that put please Nathan you didn't seriously think I would completely happy that you're moving 500 miles away and I would only get to see you twice a month I'm not a slut Nathan but I still wanna spend time with you!" Haley said tears coming to her eyes.

"Haley, I'm sorry I know that I'm gone a lot I'm trying I really am, but I had to grow up so fast when Addy was born…"

" I know so did I but that doesn't mean that you raise her for five years and then you just take a job where she's an afterthought."

"I know so do you forgive me?" He asked wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I guess so." She said not totally convinced things would every return to normal.

"good." He said as he pulled her onto the bed with him where they continued with their earlier activities the fight now just a small memory.

The next morning Haley woke to an empty bed, she was refreshed from spending time with Nathan and sad by his leaving. She had gotten a still tried Addy up and off to school and after a few quick appointments with some clients she met with Brooke for lunch. The two of them had become good friends I high school and luckily still were. Brooke and Lucas were Addy's godparents and Addy adored them. Brooke now owed a clothing store in Tree Hill and Lucas was a writer.

"so are you and Nathan thinking about anymore I mean Addy is 5 bet she love a sibling." Brooke said grinning wickedly.

"oh well since were living 500 miles away doesn't seem likely but I'd love another baby." Haley said imagining a little boy or a little girl added into their family. "but intimacy is a problem right now." She said the daydream shattering.

"you know you could go and surprise him, I mean I'm sure you could call his manager for an address, stay at a hotel and surprise him, show him you're ready to give your all into this marriage."

"oh my god Brooke since when did you become Dr. Phil? That's a great idea! And you know what there isn't any school Monday or Friday we could make it a little weekend trip!" Haley said now very excited.

"I know I'm a genius." Brooke said throwing her hands up over dramatically.

Once Haley got home she immediately started to make plans for her and Addy's trip that would take place the following weekend.

"mommy what are you doing?" Addy said looking up from her homework at Haley who was on the computer searching for a flight.

"can you keep a secret Addy?" Haley asked grabbing the girls attention.

"yeah I'm the bestest secret keeper ever!" She said jumping out of her chair and over to Haley's side.

"okay well we are going to visit daddy, but you cant say anything to him when he calls okay?"

"okay I promise I wont tell anybody except you…. and Miley cause she's my bestest friend."

"okay only Miley that's it." Haley said feeling like she shouldn't have told Addy.

"okay mommy." Addy said running back to the table to finish her homework.

"so when we go to see daddy are we gonna throw him a big surprise party like they did to Aunt Karen?" Addy asked.

"we can, honey that'd be a great idea but remember how you couldn't tell Aunt Karen about her party you cant tell Daddy about this okay?" Haley said trying to reinforce the secret to her daughter.

"okay mommy I wont tell any body." She said crossing her heart with her chubby hand.

The days flew by and before she knew it Haley found her self in the airport in New Jersey. She and Addy made their way to the front of the airport and got into a cab that took them to their hotel. Once they were all checked in Haley clicked on the TV to keep Addy occupied it turned on to ESPN. Addy instantly noticed her daddy's team. She had become a fast basketball fan after seeing her dads first professional game.

"Daddy! On mommy look!" She said excitedly taking a seat on the bed clutching her favorite stuffed elephant as she hollered for her dad to make a shot.

"Addy honey don't be so loud." Haley said from her spot on the couch looking at a map trying to find where Nathan's apartment was.

"Oh! This is my favorite part!" Addy said standing up on the bed as she started to imitate the cheerleaders and dancers as the put on a half time show. Haley just rolled her eyes and laughed at her daughter.

"what am I gonna do with you child?"

Haley and Addy had finished watching the game and then went out to grab a bite to eat and then tried to find their way to Nathan's apartment after getting lost almost 3 times and then asking for directions they finally found it and pulled up to the complex only to see a mass of cars and people.

" Are these people all here for daddy's party?" Addy asked glad people were there to have a party with her dad. Haley sighed knowing a lot more than her daughter.

"I think they are." They got out of the car and headed up to the door. Once they found apartment 73B Haley they walked through the open door to see the apartment crowed with even more people, loud music was blaring. Haley walked further into the apartment searching for Nathan. Addy saw a barrel of liquid and wander over knowing she was thirsty.

"hey runt what are you doing?" a older man asked Addy who started to spray the tab around on the ground.

"I'm thirsty."

"little girl this is big people water." The man said scooting her to the side and pouring himself some.

"oh sorry." She said now wanting her mom who was across the room standing in front of Nathan who was dancing with a group of people. He was obviously drunk. Haley turned quickly so that Addy wouldn't see her dad in his current condition.

"Haleyy." Nathan said noticing his wife.

"Nathan I shouldn't have come here." She said walking over to Addy. As Nathan followed tripping along the way. Addy stared up at her dad confused,

"Don't leave Hales were having a PARTY!" HE called holding up his cup as the rest of the people yelled along with him.

"lets go Ad," Haley said as she picked up Addy and rushed out of the apartment.

"mommy did daddy have some of that big people water?" Addy asked after she was buckled into the car. Haley felt tears fall from her eyes, thankful that it was dark and nobody could see them. She knew it was a bad idea to come out here.

**Okay so please review, this are gonna get a lot more heated in the upcoming chapters I hope you liked it!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/n- Sorry this update has taken soo long, my mom just had twins which made number 6 and 7 in my house and things are beyond hectic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review!!

**Etafeen**, **daysGHCharmedOne**, **Naleyluv01**,**OTHbabe23**, **Lorilo22**, **Pam211**, **Naley4ever323**, **Soccerchix08**, and **23NaleyLuvin23 **thank you all SO much for the reviews I LOVE them they really help when writing!!

Disclaimer- I don't own OTH, only Addy! So don't sue.

"mommy! Look I'm just like the little mermaid!" Addy yelled as she splashed and jumped into the big hotel pool. Haley sat in a pool chair watching her. A smile escaped her lips when she saw her daughter laughing and having a great time. No matter what happened in her life, stress from work or fights with her husband Addy could always make her smile and she loved that.

"yeah your just like her." Haley leaned back against the chair running her fingers threw her hair, she understood that a victorious win of 96 to 72 deserved a fu party and a team of 20 something guys would throw one but what she hated was that Nathan acted like he didn't have a family, as she settled back down with her latest book she blamed herself _I should have called first. _She couldn't get into her book before the door to the pool area opened and a hung-over Nathan stood his white t-shirt was wrinkled and his hair was a mess.

"Haley." Haley looked up at him setting her book down on her lap. "can we please talk?"

"sure, hey Addy come here and have some goldfish I'm gonna go talk to daddy." Addy obediently got out of the pool. Haley figured that she shouldn't be completely mad at Nathan her visit was a surprise. She and Nathan walked out into the hallway.

"Haley please don't be mad if I had known you were coming I wouldn't have thrown the party. How long are you staying?" He asked Haley knew he was trying.

"until Monday morning."

"then come over and stay at my apartment I have a spare bedroom for Addy."

"I already paid for three nights here." Haley said seeing the disappointment in Nathan's eyes.

"okay well I have practice in 20 minutes maybe after tonight we can go out to eat like old times."

"sure we'd love that. Hey before you go can you talk to Addy she was up all night worried about you." Nathan nodded glad he was making progress. He walked into the pool area where Addy sat playing with her goldfish crackers wrapped up in a towel.

"Hey Addy." Nathan said cautiously knowing that Addy was a smart girl like her mom.

"Hi daddy." She said stuffing goldfish in her mouth.

"Mommy told me about the party you two were going to throw me, I'm really sorry I missed it."

"its okay your friends looked like they were having fun, I wish I could have some big people drink." She said hopefully as Nathan sighed not really wanting to talk about drinking with his 5 year old.

"well one day you'll be old enough."

"like when I'm 10?"

"try 50." Addy tried to calculate that in her head and just gasped at her dad.

"that's a long way away."

"I know." Nathan said wishing his daughter could stay 5 forever.

"did you and mommy have your own party last night?" Addy said shrugging her eyebrows up and down.

"what?!" Nathan said as Haley sat next to him.

"honey where did you hear that?!" A notorious bashful Haley asked now horrified.

"you and Aunt Brooke were talking you said after I went to sleep you and daddy were gonna have your own special party." Addy said completely innocent while shrugging her eyebrows again mimicking Brooke.

"oh my god." Nathan said rubbing his head it didn't help that he was hung-over and had a grueling practice in less than an hour but now he was talking about the birds and the bees with his very young daughter. Haley smiled and rubbed his back.

"honey no we didn't get to have our party but you me and daddy are going to go out to eat tonight! Won't that be fun" Haley said desperately trying to change the subject.

"yes it will I love going out to eat!!" Addy said excitedly.

"okay great well I have to go to practice but I'll pick you guys up around 7 does that sound good missy?" Nathan asked as he held out his arms for Addy.

"Yay!" Addy yelled as she ran into Nathan's arms. " I love you daddy." She said as she kissed his cheek it almost caught Nathan off guard because it was so childlike he almost forgot about all the other worries in his life.

"I love you too Addy." He said kissing her head back.

"okay ready watch this!" She said as she did a spin into the water.

"good job baby!" He said standing up and walking with Haley to the pool area door.

"I have told you since day one that Brooke is a bad influence on our daughter." Haley laughed.

"okay so I'll see you tonight?" Haley asked.

"yes, and maybe after Addy is asleep you can make up for that party I missed last night." He said seductively in her ear. He kissed her lips before walking out the door.

_A/n (again)- okay so I have two different ways this story could go I have both of them written out now I just have to pick. Basically one is a good for Naley which would lead to probably three of four chapters of fluff but drama towards the end of the story. The other would be a bad road for Naley but and would have a few chapters of angst, drama, but fluff towards the end of the story. Okay so review and I hope to have the next UD up by Thursday or Friday. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/n- I have decided to go down the happy/ fluffy Naley road, I'm really excited to write the upcoming chapters and I hope you're excited to read them!!.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything…

"okay so, Addy's last of school is in two Wednesdays and then we can start looking at houses up here." Haley said as she and Nathan walked hand in hand through the airport Addy right behind them.

"that sounds great." Nathan said as he gave Haley another kiss before his two favorite women got onto the airplane.

"okay love you."

"I love you too." Nathan said turning to his daughter who was anxiously waiting her turn to say goodbye to her dad. "okay missy, get over here." Addy ran into Nathan's arms as he threw her into the air.

"you be good for your mom and I'll see you in two weeks."

"okay bye daddy." She said and she and Haley made their way onto their plane . both Nathan and Haley feeling good about their future plans.

Okay I know the shortest chapter EVER, I just wanted to see who was still reading this, I plan on making another update tonight, hopefully, things have been REALLY busy in my life but now I have time to UD this story a lot!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I own nothing, only Addy

Please review!!

"mommy? Are you okay?" Haley James Scott rested her head against the bathroom wall. She could practically feel the bags forming under her eyes.

"yeah baby, why don't you go and watch some cartoons I'm gonna be ready really soon." Haley had been feeling awful since she and Addy had gotten back home from New Jersey. She slowly picked herself up off the floor and looked down at the small little stick that sat on the counter, she smiled through all the intense pain, this was the start of a new chapter in her life and she couldn't be more happier.

"you ready to go Addy?" Haley said as she made her way down the hallway to the living room where Addy was engrossed in some cartoon.

"yeah ." She said grabbing her lunch box and backpack. "hey mommy why are we going to bye a house in Jersey?"

"well were going to move up so that we can see daddy every day." Haley said as she and her daughter headed out to their car,

"and then we will come down here every weekend?"

"no see when you move somewhere you stay there for ever." Haley said as Addy got buckled into her seat.

"but then I wont get to see Aunt Brooke or Grandma, or Uncle Luke."

"Addy they will come and see us every once in a while and we can call them all the time." Addy smiled content with her mothers answer. Haley dropped Addy off at school and called in sick for work, she spent the day throwing up every few minutes and daydreaming the rest. _It would be so cute to see Nathan with a little boy, teaching him to play basketball, god knows Addy hates basketball, oh and Addy she would be such a great big sister, oh if we had a girl they could play Barbie's together. _Haley smiled she couldn't wait and all of sudden nine months seemed so far away.

Haley's day dreams continued as she watched Addy energetically eating ice cream, at a local ice cream parlor. Addy's light brown hair falling into her face, Haley laughed as Addy angrily pushed her hair back.

"Hey Addy can I tell you a secret?" Haley said as she wiped Addy's face a little.

"duh I'm like the best secret keeper ever remember when I didn't tell daddy about his party yeah I'm great." Haley laughed.

"okay well in a few months you're gonna be a big sister," Addy just stared at her mom.

"You're gonna get me a puppy!" She said jumping for joy.

"no honey like your gonna get a baby brother or sister, a baby" Addy smiled again.

"Oh like my baby dolls?"

"yeah like you're baby dolls, except the baby will be alive." Haley said delicately.

"oh well that will be cool." Addy said nonchalantly. Haley sighed almost hoping for a bigger reaction, but she knew that once she got the chance to tell Nathan he would be really excited.

"okay but you cant say anything to daddy about his okay, I'm gonna tell him on my own."

"okay mommy I wont." Addy said her attention going back to the ice cream cone that was starting to cover her hand. _Only two more weeks. _Haley thought as she and Addy finished their cones. _Only two more weeks then I'll be with Nathan again. _

A/n- Okay I know that, that was a really short chapter but I will UD again soon. I hope you like this chapter and get ready for some more Naley Fluff in the upcoming chapters as well as the return of the some other characters! Also I have added some pictures of this child model on my profile of this little girl I'm basing Addy on, just her looks. Tell me if the links work or if you even see them. Okay please review!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n- Okay I'm back I have been on vacation and then had writers block but I'm back now and I'm excited and writing the upcoming chapters!! Please review!

Seven Months Later

"Hey, Hales where are we putting the bed sheets?" Nathan asked as he carried a box into their new kitchen.

"Up the upstairs closet next to Addy's room. Let me take,"

"No I've got it you need to sit down and relax." Nathan said as he gave her a kiss on the head.

"If I sit any longer this baby is never gonna come out." Haley said with a laugh.

"Mommy!!" Haley turned to see her five year old daughter running in the kitchen a big piece of white paper, "Look what I painted!" The little girl handed the picture to Haley.

"See look this is our house and this is daddy and you and me and the new baby."

"Oh, sweetie this is so great, why don't you go and put it on the refrigerator."

"Okay mommy." Haley sat at the kitchen island she looked at the picture that her daughter had painted so lovingly.

It had been a long past seven months, Haley and Addy had moved up to New Jersey to live with Nathan and now they were moving into a big house now and getting ready for the birth of their baby. Haley smiled as she felt the baby kick inside of her.

"_Hales? You home?" Nathan said walking into his apartment, setting his keys on the counter._

"_Yeah in here!" Nathan heard a muffled sound from the bedroom, he curiously walked down the hallway. He opened the bedroom door slowly to reveal, Haley standing next to the bed, that was covered with small little teddy bears and a sign in the middle reading: YOU'RE GONNA BE A DADDY…… AGAIN!!!. Nathan smiled at the sign and turned to Haley who was glowing. _

"_Haley! This is great!" Nathan said running over to her and spinning her around. _

"_I hoped you'd be happy." _

"_I'm totally happy." _

After telling Nathan the news, he turned into super dad and husband he set up the baby's room at the new house and took care of Addy and demanded that Haley rest. Now they were only weeks away from the birth of their baby and Nathan and Haley lay in bed, Haley was flipping through a book of baby names and Nathan was rubbing her back.

"How about Russell for a boy?" Haley asked.

"No."

"Okay what about Jackson?"

"No. I like Nathan Jr."

"We don't even know if it's a boy, it could be a girl." Haley said. Nathan smiled and kissed Haley's back.

"I know and I don't mind our daughter being named Nathan, its modern."

"Ha-ha, alright we'll do this later." Haley said as she shut the book and put it on her bedside table.

"Alright." Nathan said rested his head on his hand, staring down at Haley who was down lying down on her back.

"Your due date is only 10 days away." Nathan said as he stroked Haley's cheek.

"I know I'm kinda scared."

"Why?"

"It's just that after I have this baby, we are going to a family of four, not three four, were gonna have another mouth to feed and another kid to entertain, and Addy who knows how she is going to react with not being an only child anymore." Haley said tears falling down her eyes. She wiped them away. "Damn hormones."

"Hales, everything is going to be great, this baby is a good thing, just think of it this way, now we are gonna get more hugs and kisses and more great memories to remember when we are ninety. More laughs in this house, more love, and Addy she is gonna have a 24/7 playmate, have you seen her play with her dolls, she is beyond excited about his baby. Everything is going to be great." He said as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"Now let's find a name for this baby." He said as he reached over Haley and grabbed the book. Haley smiled at her husband.

"I love you." She said before she kissed his lips.

A/n- Okay that wasn't really that long but I will be writing more, keep in mind that this is now just a Naley fluff story. My other stories have drama and conflict; I want to just write a little fun fic. Please REVIEW!!


	11. Author's note

Sorry about this guys my computer deleted Microsoft word! i hope to have another ud soon!!

p.s- does anyone know how to get Microsoft word on your computer after its been deleted?

Thanks for being so patient!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-- Pink or Blue?

AN- Alright I hope that you all like this chapter!

"Come on Haley one more push and you're gonna have a baby." The doctor said as Haley held her breath and pushed one last time. She was rewarded with the loud cries of a baby.

"And it looks like you have a little boy. Congratulations." The doctor said as they handed the little boy to his mom who took him in her arms, getting the first look at her son.

"Oh hey baby." She said the infant who stopped crying and gazed up into Nathan's eyes.

"Hey little man I'm your daddy." Nathan said the two of them staring at each other.

"Looks like he's a fan of you." Haley said as the nurse took the baby to clean him off.

"You did a great job Hales. Thank you for giving my boy." Nathan said as he kissed Haley's head.

"Your welcome. I love you Nathan." The two embraced again and then parted when the nurse came over with their little boy who was all clean now and wrapped in a dark blue blanket.

"Well we need a name." Haley said as she laid the baby on her legs and the two parents looked at him trying to come up with the perfect name.

"How about Parker?"

"Nah he doesn't look like a Parker." Haley said. The little baby had a head full of dark hair and dark eyes. He was the opposite of his sister with his mom's eyes and dad's hair.

"How about Wyatt?"

"Wyatt James? I love it." Nathan said as he picked up the little boy and Haley watched them Nathan rocking his son and Wyatt looking up into his dad's eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Addy can you please stop jumping on the couch, you're gonna fall and hurt yourself." Haley said as she walked into the family's living room. She sat down on the couch she propped her feet on the coffee table and placed Wyatt on her legs.

"How if mommy's big boy?" She said as she tickled his stomach getting giggles form her son. It had been 2 and a half months since little Wyatt was born. Life was now back to normal.

"Mommy? Can I hold my brother?" Addy asked as she plopped on the couch next to her mom.

"Sure thing, do you want to watch him while I go and get the mail?" Addy grinned widely. She had taken to sisterhood like a fish in water; she always was helping Haley out with her little brother. Haley handed the baby to the eager child. Addy sat up straight on the couch she knew the way to hold her brother.

"Hey brother. You remember me I fed you breakfast. I can't wait until you're older and you can play Barbie's with me." She said as she gave her little brother a kiss.

"Alright i'll be right back." Haley said as she got up and headed for the front door.

"Wait mommy! The brother needs a blanket it's so cold." Haley smiled as she threw a blanket to her daughter. Addy had taken to calling Wyatt 'the brother'. Haley stepped outside the brisk January air hit her as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey good looking." Haley turned to see Nathan get out of his car.

"Hey what are you doing home so early?"

"Coach let us out early." Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around Haley and kissed her ear.

"Well that was nice of him." Haley said she took the mail out of the box and then grabbed Nathan's hand as they made their way up the walk hand in hand.

"SO I was thinking after the offspring are in bed, I'm gonna make you dinner." Nathan said as he opened the front door for his wife.

"Well that would be nice." Haley said as they made their way into the living room.

"So Addy how'd it go?" Haley asked her daughter who was now singing her little brother a little song.

"Shhh, mommy he's about to fall asleep." She said as Nathan and Haley stood and watched their children.

"Whoa! Mommy! Daddy! Get him off me he peed!! Get him off me!!" Addy started to scream as she felt a little wetness in her lap. Haley started laughing as Nathan went over to pick up the little boy.

"Its okay Addy it'll wash off it's not acid."

"Okay I have now idea what that is but his is gross!" Addy said as she stood up and showed her parent a little wet spot on her dress.

"Come Ad, We'll get you cleaned up." Nathan said as he took his two children up he steps to their bedrooms and started to clean them both.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They are finally out." Haley said as she walked down the step into the kitchen. Where Nathan stood stirring something in a pot.

"Great, alright sit there and relax." Nathan said as Haley took a seat at the island and poured herself some wine. Nathan stared at his wife, admiring her beauty.

"What?" Haley said when she looked up at Nathan.

"Nothing you're just beautiful." Haley smirked.

"Please Nathan I still have pregnancy weight on and my hair hasn't been done in days." Haley said as she rolled her eyes and dismissed Nathan/

"No really babe you're beautiful." Nathan said again this time walking round the island and standing in front of his wife. He took her hands in his and looked down into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met; I love your hair just like this." Nathan said pushing a single strand behind her ear. "And I would love your body if you were 200 pounds," He said kissing her hands.

"Nathan" she whispered taken over by the urge to kiss him. She leaned up and the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Hey can this dinner wait?" Haley asked eagerly. Nathan leaned over and turned off the burner.

"It can." he turned back to his wife and the two shared another kiss while they made their way up the steps to their bedroom.

"Oh I love you Haley you have no idea how much I love you." He said as he kicked their bedroom door open with his foot and they let their passion get the best of them.

"Are you ready Haley?" Nathan asked as he carried Addy and Wyatt in his car set into their bedroom. "I'm gonna loads these two monkeys into the car.'

"Dad! I'm not a monkey I'm a girl a big girl." Addy said as Nathan kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay I know you not a monkey maybe just Wyatt is."

"Yeah." Addy said smiling at her daddy, as Haley walked out of their bathroom and sat on the bed reaching for her sandals. The Scott family was going to have their pictures taken as a family.

"Alright i'll be right there." Nathan took the kids out of the room as Haley put on her shoes and shut the bathroom door after looking at a little stick. She didn't know why she was taking the test there was no way she was pregnant Wyatt was only 2 1/2 months old. There could be no way she was pregnant but then again the night she and Nathan had shared a week early was one hell of a night. She put the little stick in the cup and shut the door, _I'll know soon enough_.

The Scott family arrived at the photography studio, the photographer greeted them and they quickly go started first with Addy and then Wyatt and then they got Wyatt and Addy together, as Haley looked at the pictures that came up on the computer screen. _A third baby would be fun, Addy could have a sister or Wyatt could have a brother. _Haley thought until reality set in _How am I gonna take care of two babies. Wonder what Nathan thinks about this. _Haley got more and more nervous she couldn't get her mind away form the test that she knew was waiting for her at home. She tried as hard as she could to focus on the two kids she had now and getting them to smile for pictures. _Every thing happens for a reason, it'll be okay either way. _ Haley told herself as she and Nathan took a seat next to their two kids and smiled for a family shot.

AN- Alright there it is! I have two questions for my reviews!!

1. Are you all liking the jumps in time or not?

2. What do you all think about this 3rd pregnancy story line?

I really want to know I love honest reviews they REALLY help me write!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I loved hearing all your opinions! Alright on to the story...

-

Haley and Nathan walked into their house, flicking on the lights, Haley sighed as she carried in a sleeping Wyatt she set down his car seat and the shopping bags she had. It had been a long day after the family got their pictures taken they went on a shopping trip to the mall, now it was close to 10. Everyone was tired and the two kids had fallen asleep on the drive home. As

Haley walked into her bathroom the thing she had been dreading looking at all day sat their mocking her; she walked over to it and picked it up. The little screen read PREGANT. Haley felt a lump in her throat; she quickly threw away the test being sure to cover it up in the trash can, as she heard Wyatt's cries. She walked out of her bathroom and into Wyatt's nursery. She picked up the young boy from his crib his crying settled down as he locked eyes with his mother. Haley felt tears sting her eyes as she looked down at her new son, his chubby cheeks were so pinch able, he had dark brown hair just like his father and dark brown eyes just like his mom. Haley could imagine all the things little Wyatt was going to do in his life time. Tears kept falling from her face as Wyatt fell into a deep slumber. Haley kept rocking back and forth Nathan walked into the room a few minutes later noticing Haley's tears he bent down and looked her in the eyes.

"Hales what's wrong?"

"It's just he's not gonna be my baby anymore. I had six years of Addy being my baby and now he only gets less than a year of being a baby." Haley said tears coming full steam now.

"Haley... does that mean you're pregnant?!" Nathan said as he stood up.

"Yes that's what I mean!" Haley said getting defensive truthfully not knowing how Nathan would take the news.

"Oh boy." Nathan said as he lean up against the dresser. He and Nathan locked eyes. There was nothing to say they both knew that, instead they just sat in silence.

The next morning the sunshine peeked through the curtains of Nathan and Haley's bedroom. The couple was sleeping peacefully in their bed until their six year old daughter came tiptoeing into the room,

"Daddy, wake up! I'm awake and I'm ready to play." Addy said as she nudged her father, Nathan opened one eye and smiled at his daughter.

"Addy why don't you go and watch cartoons for a little while?" Nathan asked.

"How long is a little while?"

"Thirty minutes." Nathan said. Addy nodded her head and walked out of the room. Nathan shut his eyes desperate for a few more minutes of sleep but had no such luck when Haley sat up in the bed.

"Hey." Nathan said giving up on the idea of sleep.

"Hi." Haley said. They hadn't spoken of the pregnancy yet, and neither one of them really wanted to.

"Hales, its not gonna be easy i mean we barley have the first one figured out, but we'll be okay." Nathan said knowing his wife needed to hear something positive.

"I really hope so Nathan." Haley said as she got out of the bed. Nathan soon followed her. He knew it would be harder on Haley than him since he was usually gone most days due to basketball. He walked out into the living room where Addy was intently watching cartoons.

"Hey little girl." He said as he sat down next to her and she climbed onto his lap.

"What are you doing today?" She asked as she started to spin around his wedding ring.

"I have basketball practice." Nathan said. "What are you going to do today?"

"Well I thought I would play some Barbie's and then play with the brother so that he's not lonely." Addy said.

"That sounds good alright well I'm gonna get ready for work." Nathan said as he got up. Nathan walked past Wyatt's nursery and smiled at Haley who was getting him dressed. Haley sensed him looking at her but kept her attention focused on her son.

"You are getting so big buddy! Look at those toes!" Haley said as she kissed the baby's toes getting a big giggle from him. After Haley was done dressing him in a little blue polo and baby jeans she picked him up and showered him with a few more kisses.

"Come on lets go see your sister!" Haley said as she made her way out to the living room.

"Addy, look who wants to see you." Haley said as she placed Wyatt into his little swing, Addy jumped off the couch and ran towards her brother.

"Hey Little brother." She said as Haley went to the kitchen, she grabbed some ice cream from the freezer. She sat in the kitchen eating her ice cream, as Nathan made his way out,

"Alright well I'll be home around 3 try and not to have too much fun without me." He said as he kissed Addy and Wyatt and smiled at Haley before walking out the door. Haley felt her heart drop; she felt like Nathan was blaming this on her. She went over and sat down with her children, the two kids sat quietly watching TV; _maybe this will be easier than I thought. _Haley thought but as if the kids were reading her mind Wyatt started to cry and Addy decided she had had enough of TV.

"Come on mommy lets go to the park!" She yelled as she started to prance around the room.

"Honey I need to take care of your brother right now so please go watch TV or go play." Haley said as she headed out of the room, she started to feed Wyatt as Addy followed them, not wanting to play or watch TV. _Boy was I wrong_

3:00pm

"Addy if I have to tell you one more time I'm going to scream!" Haley said as she yelled at her young daughter as she set down her son I his bouncy chair.

"But I wanna go to the park mommy!" Addy said as she gave her mother a perfected Scott smirk.

"Honey I can't go right now I have too many things to do." Haley said as she started to pick up in the living room.

"But mommy." Addy said as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Addy please go and entertain your self daddy will be home soon." Haley said as she headed up to her bedroom shutting the door behind her. Tears hit her eyes as she heard Wyatt wake up and start to scream. She kept crying until she heard her bedroom door open. Nathan came in the room, a little nervous as he sat down on the floor next to Haley.

"Are you okay? Hiding out from the kids?"

"Yeah I know I shouldn't have left them alone but I just need a break today was horrible." Haley said as she wiped away her tears,

"Come here." Nathan said as he held his wife in his arms. The two of them sat in silence rocking back in forth in each others embrace.

"Mommy, daddy?" They looked up at the doorway, their daughter stood in it, shyly holding onto the door knob.

"Come on in here princess." Nathan said as he opened up an arm for his daughter.

"Are you okay mommy?" Addy asked as she crawled into her dad's lap.

"I am baby I'm just really tired." Haley said as she patted her daughters arm.

"Oh well then maybe you should take a nap with little brother." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah I guess I should."

"Alright well then that's settled you take a nap," Nathan said as he kissed Haley on her head, "And I will take the kids out you'll have a quiet house, so go on." Nathan said as he lifted Addy in the air and she excitedly said goodbye to her mom.

"Alright go and get some shoes on missy." Nathan said as he set her down and bent down kissing Haley who was already laying down on the bed,

"Sleep tight. I'll be back in a few hours," He said kissing her one more time.

"I love you." Haley said as Nathan smiled at her.

"I love you too." Nathan said he ran his fingers over her cheek and then down to her stomach. The two smiled at each other before Nathan left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n- Okay I know it's been almost 3 MONTHS! Wow that's pretty bad! Okay so now I'm back and I promise to UD this story a little more frequently. Okay so on to the story!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

"Wyatt James!" The six year old turned around bright red.

"What?" He asked as he quickly stood up and backed away from the Christmas tree.

"You know what mommy and I told you about not touching the presents!" Nathan Scott said as he pulled his son onto his lap.

"I know but I was so excited, they were just calling my name!" Wyatt exclaimed, desperate to get out of trouble.

"You only have a few more hours, then it's off to bed, please stay out of the presents." Nathan said as he released his son.

"Okay dad!" He said as he zoomed off. Nathan sat back on the couch looking at the lit Christmas tree. Various presents from friends and family lined the bottom of the tree. He loved this time of year; he loved the sheer exciment that ran through his kids the entire month. He loved that Haley always got so excited about this holiday, decorating the house like crazy, singing Christmas songs 24/7.

"Hey Daddy." Nathan turned to see his oldest child walk into the room, already in her pajamas.

"Hey addy." The young girl was now eleven, growing up into a smart and beautiful young lady.

"Can you read me that Christmas book again?" She asked as she snuggled next to him. She was growing but she would never be too old to snuggle with her daddy.

"Sure, let's wait for your brothers and sister then we can read it, and get ready for bed." Nathan said moments later five year old, Micah Lucas Scott came running into the room, his blonde hair blue eyes wild with exciment.

"I'm ready daddy! Read! Read! Read!" He said as he climbed on top of the couch on the other side of Nathan.

"Hold on bud, we've got wait for the other two."

"And here we come." Haley said as she came in the room carrying a mug of hot chocolate, she was followed by the baby of the family, 3 year old Lila Kathryn. The little girl climbed onto her mom's lap as they all got ready for the story.

"Wyatt! Hurry up you're gonna miss the story!!" Lila yelled worried about her brothers' absence but her worries vanished as he came hopping in the room.

"I'm ready now!" He exclaimed as he joined the family on the couch. Nathan started to read 'The Grinch.' Which had become a Scott family tradition, once he was finished with the book he slowly set it on the coffee table only to see his four kids fast asleep all cuddled up with one another.

"Okay well let's get them up to bed." Nathan said to Haley who was smiling at him.

"No let's just enjoy this for a minute."

"What the silence? The fact that our kids are actually asleep and its not even 9:30?" Nathan asked as Haley just smiled.

"Ha-ha you're so funny, no let's just enjoy them I mean time has flown by so fast." Haley said as she scooted closer to Nathan. Their eyes glanced over at their oldest child, Addy; she was now long and lanky, she had outgrown Barbies and dolls, and traded it in for clothes and talking on the phone. She was still wise beyond her years, but outspoken and stubborn just like her dad.

"I guess we should take them to bed now." Haley said sighing. She really hated that her kids were growing so fast.

"Well we can take them one at a time." Nathan said trying to make Haley feel better.

"Okay." She said as she kissed him he stood up and picked up Addy as he carried her up to her bedroom. Haley said in the living room with the other kids, she looked at her oldest son who was fast asleep his legs dangling off the side of the couch. He was a wild kid, full of boyish energy and chaos. He was a funny kid but also a mischievous one. Haley smoothed out his hair as she kissed him softly.

"One down..." Nathan said jokingly as he came back into the room picking up Wyatt from his awkward position. Haley smiled as she picked up the scattered pillows and blankets. As she folded them back up she smiled at her youngest song, Micah. Haley remembers at how scared she was at having to kids in practically a year. She was even more worried when she found out that Micah was just as hyper and energetic, if not more, than his older brother. He had that spark in his eye from early on; he was about getting into mischief and a sweet smile to get him out of trouble.

"Two down…" Nathan said laughing as he came back into the room, picking up Micah. "Is it possible for him to be this quiet?" He said right before Micah opened his little eye.

"I'm not really sleeping daddy, I'm just faking." He said as Nathan laughed and tickled his belly.

"Well you should be asleep!" He said tickling him all the way up the stairs. Haley smiled at the little girl who had wakened from her sleep on the couch. Lila was the last Scott baby and that was for sure. The family was so complete.

"Come here baby, let's get you to bed." Haley said as she picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom. Lila was the sweetest little girl always ready to be held, but had a sassy streak and could throw a tantrum that would make her older siblings look like angels. Once Haley got her tucked into her bed, she rejoined Nathan on the couch.

"What is this our 13th Christmas together?" Nathan asked as he wrapped his arms around Haley.

"Something like that." She said as she finished off her hot chocolate.

"Which one has been your favorite?" He asked.

"Last year." Haley said thoughtfully. "Your mom was here; Micah and Wyatt stayed up all night and attacked your mom in the middle of the night with pillows because they thought she was Santa." Haley said laughing at the memory.

"My favorite was our first Christmas." Nathan said. "No kids, just the two of us, we spent the day trying to from new traditions but none of them worked because we were too occupied with something else." Nathan said smirking.

"Yeah and that something else got us all these kids." Haley said smirking back. As Nathan kissed her.

"I'm aware of that!" Nathan said as he kissed her one more time this time Haley gave in, she slowly wrapped her arms around her shoulder.

"We have to get these presents under the tree."

"Dang it." Nathan said as he kissed Haley one last time before getting up to play Santa.

A/n- Okay so no worries I WILL have another UD tomorrow!! Also on my profile there are some pictures of what I think that kids will look like! Let me know what you think!! REVIEW!!!


	15. Chapter 15

"Mommy!! Daddy! Come on wake up! We're wasting precious time here!" Haley rolled over in the bed, opening one eye to see her husband who was looking at her.

"Your son is ready for you to get up and watch him open his presents." Haley said as Nathan grinned.

"I think he said mommy first." Nathan whispered. Haley laughed as she slowly got out of the bed. She grabbed her camera off the top of her dresser and snapped a quick picture of Nathan who had closed his eyes again.

"This is daddy sleeping in when time is so precious." Haley said as Nathan got out of the bed.

"Oh you're gonna get it now! That totally wasn't my good side." Nathan said as he tickled Haley from behind as she opened the bedroom door revealing four anxious kids on the other side.

"What were you two doing?" Addy asked as she smiled at the guilty looks on her parents faces.

"Well we were just taking pictures so we can document everything that happens today!" Haley said as she kissed all her kids.

"So you guys really think that you have presents downstairs?" Nathan asked as he picked Lila up.

"Um yeah I was good for like pretty much the whole year." Micah said proud of himself.

"Okay, if you say so but I don't want you to be disappointed when there is nothing under the tree." Nathan said as the kids went running for the family room. As they turned the corner and cane into the room, the abundance of presents seemed to astound the kids into a momentary pause before they went running for the room, digging into their presents. Nathan took a seat on the couch helping them with reading the tags, while Haley stood taking pictures.

"Mommy! Look I got a video game!" Wyatt yelled as Haley appreciated her children's happiness.

The rest of the morning was filled with laughter, joyfulness and love. All the kids spent hours screaming and yelling over the toys and gadgets that they got. Nathan and Haley spent hours helping their kids, and playing with them. Around noon Haley and Nathan sat in the kitchen, eating coffee cake as they listen to their kids playing in the other room.

"So I think we did well this year, they got everything they wanted." Haley said a smile plastered on her face.

"I think so too, did you get everything you wanted?" Nathan asked as Haley stuck a fork in her mouth.

"Sure did, a healthy family, four happy kids, a hot husband." Nathan smiled back and gave his wife a kiss. The two of them finished their food before headed back into the kid's playroom.

"Okay guys, everyone needs to take a shower, and get ready for our company." Haley said as she started to pick up stray wrapping paper that was covering the floor.

"Yeah Grandma is coming in about an hour, and Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke should be here soon." Nathan told his kids as they all headed for their respective bedrooms. Wyatt and Micah were the first up to their rooms; Nathan joined them in their shared bathroom to supervise with baths.

"Okay boys, whose first in the tub?" Nathan asked.

"Me! Me!" Micah said everyone usually joked that Micah really belonged in the ocean because he loved water so much.

"Okay bud, hop in and wash up then get out and Wyatt you get in right after him." Nathan said as his sons got ready. Meanwhile in the girl's bathroom Haley sat on the edge of the tub, washing Lila as Addy sat on the counter reading a book she had gotten early in the morning.

"Why didn't Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke come yesterday?"

"Because they wanted to spend Christmas Eve and morning together, some people want to do that." Haley said.

"Okay and why couldn't Jenny come over today?" Addy asked.

"Because they didn't want to drive all the way up here with the baby, but we'll get together sometime soon." Haley said as she looked at Addy, one of the hardest parts of living in new Jersey was that they were so far away from Tree Hill.

"Why does Grandma live alone?"

"Um well she just hasn't found a nice man she wants to marry yet."

"Why don't Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke have any kids?"

"They just aren't ready for kids, they love keeping you all though." Haley asked laughing at her daughters many questions. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm curious and my teacher said it's good to ask questions." Addy said as Haley pulled Lila out of the tub.

"Well she's right, but now it's your turn, hurry up, I'm gonna go start on the food." Haley said as she walked out of the room carrying Lila who was wrapped up in a towel.

"Food, I like food." Lila said as Haley kissed her on the forehead.

"I know you do, Miss Thang." Haley dressed Lila, in a blue jean skirt and a red shirt with red and white striped leggings. They headed down to the kitchen where Nathan was now with Micah.

"Oh Micah you look so cute!" Haley said as she gave her son a kiss on his head.

"Mom! I'm not cute I look cool." Micah said as he fixed his collar to the shirt he had on.

"Okay you look cool. Very cool."

Moments later Wyatt and Addy came down all dressed in their festive clothes, just as the doorbell rang.

"Tutor family!" The Scott family all headed towards the door and get ready to meet with the other Scott family.

"Hey guys!" Nathan said as he opened the door before his flood of children came out.

"Hey!" Lucas and Brooke said as they made their way into the house. All of the kids greeted their aunt and uncle with hugs and kisses before they all made their way to the living room.

"How was the drive? You hungry or thirsty?" Haley said as she sat down next to Nathan and across from Lucas and Brooke.

"No mommy, were good the drive was good, I just want to see all the great stuff my little ladies got for Christmas!" Brooke said as the kids reentered the room carrying their presents.

"Come on Uncle Lucas come play my video game with me!" Wyatt and Micah yelled as Lucas and Nathan left leaving the girls alone for girl talk.

"Look Aunt Brooke I got a Baby!" Lila said as she excitedly threw her doll in the air.

"Well you sure know how to take care of it." Brooke said as she laughed.

"Hey girls why don't you go play with your toys."

"Why are you and Aunt Brooke going to have adult talk?" Addy asked as she led Lila out of the room.

"We sure are."

"Okay well don't take to long, you and daddy always have adult talk and take hours, I want to show Brooke my new stuff." Addy said as she left the room, Haley turned to Brooke who was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"That shouldn't even surprise me." Brooke said as Haley just frowned.

"Its not that bad, Addy just is delusional." Haley said the two friends laughed for a few minutes before Brooke looked around the house sadly.

"Woah what's wrong Brooke?"

"I don't know, you and Nate are just so happy, all your kids, I want that so badly, but I don't think Lucas does, he just says when it happens it happens but we hardly ever do it, I mean I don't think I'll get pregnant by osmosis."

"Have you talked to him about this?" Haley asked she saw the hurt and pain in Brooke's eyes and felt so sorry for her.

"Yeah but he works a lot, I work a lot, I don't know, how often do you and Nathan do it?"

"Every night, unless one of the kids are sick." Haley said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Once again I shouldn't even be surprised." Brooke said as she laughed.

The rest of the day passed in a flash. Presents were given, laughter was dispersed, and hugs were received. It had been a long day, and before they knew it Nathan and Haley were once again putting their little ones to bed. The stood at the door of Lila's room, watching their youngest, sleeping peacefully.

"Brooke and I were talking today, about how badly she wanted kids." Haley said as she leaned into Nathan. "It got me thinking about how lucky I am, I mean none of our kids were planned, we just got them, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're right, babe. I think everything happens for a reason." Nathan said kissing his wife's head.

"Mommy! Come here I have one last question!" Addy yelled from her room, Nathan and Haley walked into her room.

"What Ad?"

"Why do and Daddy kiss so much?"

"Because we love each other."

"Well Parker Rendell says he loves me can I kiss him?"

"Absolutely not! You can only kiss after you turn 25."

"Oh okay." Addy said as Nathan kissed his daughter on the head.

"You always remember that Addy."

"I will daddy."

**A/n- Okay so please review!! Make sure you check out pictures of the kids on my profile!! I'm someone who works better with a visual so I looked up those kids and I think they most resemble what I want the Naley offspring to look like! **


End file.
